The Raptor and the Jeannie
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: When Rex and Weevil visit an old shop, Rex finds a dusty old lamp and releases the genie inside. But when Rex makes an accidental wish that ruins their friendship, the Dino Duelist will need the genie's help to get his friend back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 1: Accidental Discovery**

"I wonder if we can find sore rare cards in this shop?" Rex Raptor said, browsing the shop with his best friend, Weevil Underwood. The two duelists had decided to shop for rare cards in the hopes of being on top of the Duel Monsters league again.

"Nothing." Weevil muttered, "Just like I thought. You sure picked a boring one, Rex."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault?" Rex said with sarcasm, then turned to see a dusty-looking lamp right in front of his face. "What's this?" Taking the lamp, the Dino Duelist examined it. "Wow, it's a dusty too." When he rubbed the lamp, blue smoke billowed out of it, until it formed a lovely, blonde woman who who was just at Rex's height, her green eyes staring straight into Rex's.

"You've released me, master," the woman bowed.

"Okay..." Rex was confused.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am the Jeannie of the Lamp. I can grant you three wishes. But I can't make anyone fall in love, grant world peace, or bring back the dead."

"Interesting," Rex said. "So that means I can wish for Weevil and I to be back on top again?"

The Jeannie nodded. "Yes, master. If that is what you wish for."

"Uh, you can call me Rex. Anyway, I wish Weevil and I were elite duelists again."

"Your wish..." Jeannie snapped her fingers, "is granted."

"Hey, Rex!" Weevil called out. "Let's go!" When the Insect Duelist stepped outside, he was bombarded by screaming fans.

"Hey, Weevil! Rex!" shouted a person, "Can I get your autograph?"

"What?" Weevil ran back in the shop. "Rex! There are people outside. And they want our autographs!"

"Huh?" Rex glanced out the window to see the cheering crowd banging on the door. "So it worked..."

"What worked?"

"Nothing. I said I'm just as lost as you are. How did we get so many fans?"

"I don't know." Weevil then smirked. "But we'd better enjoy it."

"Yeah." Rex chuckled, then kissed the lamp. "Thanks, Jeannie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 2: The second Wish**

When Rex and Weevil returned to their apartment, Rex went directly into his room and released Jeannie.

"You called, mas...I mean, Rex?"

"Yeah," the Dino Duelist replied, "What just happened back at the shop?"

"Your wish was granted. You wished for you and your Weevil out there to be popular again."

"Hey, Rex!" Weevil poked his head into the room. "Where're we going next? And _who_ are you talking to?"

"Oh! Remember that lamp we got from the shop?" Rex held up said lamp. "There was a genie inside. And here she is." The Dino Duelist gestured at Jeannie, who, unfortunately, was unseeable to Weevil.

"I don't see anything. Have you been talking to your reflection again?"

"No! She really _is_ here!"

"Um, Rex?" Jeannie interjected, "Only _you_ can see me. You're my master, and I am only visible to him or her."

"Well, can I make a wish for Weevil to be able to see you too?"

"There are no rules against it, so yes."

"Then I wish for Weevil to see you."

"Your wish..." Jeannie snapped her fingers, "is granted."

"What the..." Weevil took off his glasses to clean them, then put them back on to see the Jeannie Rex was talking to. "How did _she_ get in here?"

"She's been here this whole time, Bug Brain," said Rex, "You just couldn't see her. So I made a wish."

"So that explains the screaming fans near the shop too, huh?"

"Yep. And we only got one wish left. But what to use it for?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 3: Fading Friendship**

Weevil was completely bored, just as he had been for the past two weeks. Ever since Rex met Jeannie (and had let him in on it), the Dino Duelist had grown more and more attached to her. I t was then that the Insect Duelist feared that Jeannie was getting between them. Then heard the door open. Weevil glanced out of his room to see that Rex and Jeannie had just returned home.

"Thank you for introducing me to 'pizza,'" said Jeannie, giggling.

Rex was blushing madly. "Um, thanks...it was nothing."

Jeannie giggled again, then kissed the Dino Duelist on the cheek, making him blush an even deeper red.

"WHAAAAT?" Weevil was both shocked _and_ disgusted. He could not believe what he was seeing, as Rex had an arm wrapped around her waist. Kissing him one more time, Jeannie returned to her lamp.

"Where have you been?" The Insect Duelist screamed, "You said WE were going out for pizza!"

"I did," Rex shrugged, "It's just that Jeannie..."

"That's the same excuse you used last week! And two days ago! And yesterday when you said we were going to search for more rare cards!"

"I did say all that, didn't I?"

"See? That genie's been distracting you!"

"Oh yeah? Rex snapped, "Well, maybe you're just jealous! Because you don't have a girl!"

"Or a friend!" Weevil added coldly.

Rex was stung by those words. "What? Weevil! You _seriously_ think I'm picking Jeannie over you?"

"From what it looks right now? Yes! Maybe I'm better off with some new friends!" Weevil turned to leave.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! 'Cause I wish we were NEVER friends!"

Weevil, shocked by this sudden outburst, glanced back at Rex, who was still holding Jeannie's lamp.

"Rex, you..." The Insect Duelist started to say.

Then Jeannie emerged from the lamp. "Your wish..." She snapped her fingers. "...is granted."

"Wait! I didn't..." Rex tried to stop her, but then stopped as everything started to spin around the trio. The Dino Duelist watched as Weevil vanished into the whirlwind.

"Rex!" He screamed as he faded away.

"Weevil! I'm so sorry!" Then he turned to to Jeannie, who had a saddened expression on her face. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry, Rex," she said, "But there isn't. You made your last wish. I'm free now." Then she, along with the lamp, faded.

**Hope you had your fill of magical mayhem! As always, read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 4: Nonexistence**

"Where am I?" Weevil wondered. He glanced around to see everything around him was black. Was he dreaming? Was this a nightmare? The last thing he remembered was Rex making that last wish. A wish that had completely severed their friendship. And he had said with so much hate. But part of Weevil realized that it was mostly his fault. If he hadn't made a big deal out of his best friend dating a genie, he wouldn't have been in who knows where.

"You're in the Space of Nonexistence," said a voice.

"Hey!" The Insect Duelist glanced around again. "Who's there?"

"I am, you fool!"

Weevil looked behind him to see a genie that was twice Jeannie's size appear from the shadows. He had a wicked grin on his face as he was staring down at the Insect Duelist.

"Who are you?" Weevil asked.

"The Djinn of the Lost. And _you_ are my new pet."

"Pet?"

"Yes, boy. Your friend sent you here, remember?"

Then it hit Weevil. The last wish Rex made must have sent him to this empty space.

"Your friend _Rex Raptor_ wished that you two were never friends!"

"But weren't we supposed to forget about each other?" Weevil asked, "Why do I still remember him? We technically have never met!"

"Ah, that." The Djinn was now in his face. "You see, _I _interfered in that part. Just as that pathetic Jeannie granted that wish, I caused a shift in the wish-granting process. Instead of separating you two and erasing your memories of each other, I took you out of _existence_ in your world!"

Weevil gasped at the sound of this. "Then that means..."

"You don't exist anymore! At least not to anyone in your world, including Rex."

"So he _has _forgotten about me!" Then Weevil remembered. "What about Jeannie?"

"She's free," said the Djinn, "And is of no help to Raptor! Not if he's no longer her master! Which means you're mine! Forever!"

"WHAT?" Weevil's eyes widened at the last word. "No way! Rex _will _remember me! And then figure how to fix this!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Once a wish has been granted, it can't be undone. But he's welcome to try." The Djinn laughed manically, then vanished into the shadows, leaving Weevil alone again.

_Rex, you gotta find Jeannie!_ The Insect Duelist thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 5: Loneliness**

Rex woke up very slowly the next morning. He glanced around his room. Everything was the same. His Duel Monsters deck was on the nightstand, and the rest of his stuff was scattered all over the floor. Getting out of bed, the Dino Duelist walked across the hallway to the other bedroom. The _other_ bedroom. Rex was confused upon looking inside, sure that he had this whole apartment to himself. He stepped inside. It was empty, just as he figured, but he checked all the drawers. The first three were empty, but when he opened the top one, he saw a Duel Monsters card inside. The Dino Duelist flipped it over to see that it was an Insect Queen. At first he thought it had belonged to the last owners of the apartment, but as he looked more closely at it, he knew that wasn't the case. This card was teeling him something. That it actually belonged to a friend. A friend of _his_. But who was it? Who _was_ this "friend?" He didn't have any friends.

_Except for one,_ Rex realized, _And thie Insect Queen belongs to him. I know just who to turn to._

**Sorry this chappie's so short, but I HAD to save some time so I can add more detail to the next few chaps. Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 6: A Familiar Face**

Rex was walking the streets of Domino, looking for any clues or hints on the owner of the Insect Queen. He glanced at every store and shop he walked past. Eventually, the Dino Duelist stopped at one. He peered through the window, staring at the shelves, which were crammed with antiques and other ancient-looking items. Rex remembered this shop. It was the one he was in a few weeks ago, looking for rare cards. With that, Rex stepped into the shop and took a closer look at the stuff, which was _exactly_ the same as it was a few weeks ago. And he wasn't the only one at the time. He and someone else was here that time, the "someone else" _also_ looking for rare cards. But _who _was that person? Thinking about it, Rex pulled out the Insect Queen.

_This Insect Queen..._ Rex thought, _belonged to whoever was with me in this shop. And _he _was looking for rare cards too. And why did _his_ card end up in _my _room? No matter how hard I try to make out this guy's face, it keeps getting fuzzy again. It's as if someone doesn't _want_ me to know about him._

"May I help you?"

Rex glanced around to see a familiar woman coming out of the back room. She stopped when she saw Rex.

"Rex?"

"Jeannie?" The Dino Duelist moved closer to her, but as he did, she backed away slowly. This worried Rex. "What's wrong?"

Jeannie had a saddened expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should've said something. Something that could've stopped you from making that third wish."

"What third wish?"

"You don't remember?" Jeannie's eyes widened. "The one that severed you and Weevil's friendship?"

"Who's Weevil?"

"Your best friend? And the owner of that card." Jeannie pointed at the Insect Queen in Rex's hand.

The Dino Duelist looked down at the card. "I don't think I've seen anyone named Weevil. But if this guy's missing this card, I gotta meet him so I can give it back."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Jeannie.

"What? Is he in some foreign country?"

"No, Weevil's not in this dimension. Actually, he doesn't exist anymore, which kind or explains how you don't remember him. Luckily, I slipped that card out of his pocket just before he was taken, hoping it would help you remember him. And it obviously did. So, how much do you remember?"

"Well..." Rex began, "I remember that this Weevil and I was in here a few weeks ago, and that this Insect Queen belongs to him. So he must be an Insect Duelist. But the rest is...kinda fuzzy."

"The Djinn of the Lost," said Jeannie. "This is _his _doing. He interfered in the wish-granting process and took Weevil. And he must have stolen your memories of him. Which means I know where Weevil is."

"Where is he?"

"In the Space of Nonexistence."

"So where is it?"

"It's parallel to this dimension. Unfortunately, I can't take us there, since I am free and therefore have no wishes to grant. But there is a way, I forgot to mention that once a genie is free, he or she passes their powers to his or her master." Jeannie smiled. "So, Rex, will you accept the duties of a genie?"

**Uh-oh! Guess what's gonna happen to Rex! From this point on, I'll be updatin' like the WIND! Anyway, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 7: My Freaky Valentine**

"Hello?" Mai called when she stepped into the shop. She had just finished mopping the floor with some poor duelist, which was boring in itself. So she decided to go shopping, but she'd NEVER expected to be in a shop like _this_. But somehow, she was _drawn_ to this shop. Or more specifically, the _lamp _on one of the shelves. Curious, Mai took it.

"May I help you?"

The blonde turned around to see another blonde come out of the back room. Then her eyes fell on the lamp. "That lamp is a fine piece, indeed. It must have drawn you here."

"Yeah! And told Jeannie this was a stupid idea!"

Mai looked down at the lamp, which was shaking. "Did this lamp just talk?"

The woman named Jeannie chuckled. "Nonsense. But it might if you rub it. It's a little dusty, anyway."

"Well, okay." With that, Mai rubbed the lamp, then was startled by the green smoke that came out of the lamp. When the smoke cleared, she could not believe what she saw.

"Mai?"

"Rex?" Mai was eyeing the Dino Duelist, who was wearing only green pants and a white turban. He was just as confused as Mai. "What are you wearing?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Isn't someone usually with you?"

"That's why I'm like this. To save this Weevil guy, whoever he is."

"I don't know anyone named Weevil. But you are always looking for rare cards, but always screw up."

"I do?"

"You see, um Mai, was it?" Jeannie interjected. "We need your help. Rex used all his wishes from me, the last one of which had ruined his and Weevil's friendship. Now my powers are _his_. And _you're_ his master. The only way to get to where Weevil is is through making a wish. _And _hopefully, it'll help Rex remember him."

"Hold on, back up." Mai held up a hand. "First of all, why would you wish your friend away, Rex? And second, where and who _is_ Weevil?"

"That's the thing. I _can't _remember." said Rex. "And no matter how hard I try, it keeps getting fuzzy. And this Weevil is in some place called the Space of Nonexistence."

"In a nutshell, he doesn't exist," added Jeannie.

"No wonder I don't know this Weevil," said Mai, "but if he's supposed to be your friend, I'll help. But let me warn you about one little thing: if this is something you're doing to try to make a move on me, you're dead, Dino Breath."

"No way would I..."

"Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah, just make the wish when you're ready."

Mai took a deep breath. "I wish we didn't exist."

With that, Rex and Mai vanished.

"Good luck, Rex," said Jeannie.

**Hope you like it. I know this one can get kinda confusing at first, but it's all necessary to get Weevil back. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 8: Operation: Save the Bug Boy**

"That Rex had BETTER get here soon and save me!" Weevil pouted impatiently, arms crossed. "He is SO going to kick your... butt when he gets here!" The Insect Duelist was glaring at the Djinn, who had an amused look on his face.

"You mean _if_ he comes," the Djinn corrected. "And besides even_ if_ he _does_, which he _won't_, will he remember you right away?" He chuckled. "Especially when Raptor shouldn't be the worst of your problems. Just look down at your feet."

"My feet?" Weevil glanced down at his feet, which were no longer there. "WHAT? What's happening?"

"You're about to be no more, is what's happening. You don't exist anymore, remember? And soon not even your friend will be able to save you. It's his fault for not understanding the dangers of making wishes. You know what they say: Be careful what you wish for-"

"I know, I know. 'Cause you might end up getting it!"

"WHAT?" The Djinn glanced up to see Rex and Mai descending. "How did he get in here? He could NOT have remembered you that quickly! And who's the girl?"

"I KNEW it! I KNEW he'd come!" Weevil then shot the evil genie a sneer. "Looks you're in for it now!"

"It doesn't matter. You're still in danger of disappearing."

"Oh, can it, honey," Mai rolled her eyes in a "whatever" sort of way, then said, "You're just hiding behind that fact because you're too chicken to realize you've lost. So Weevil over here's disappearing from existence, big whoop. Rex and I can still stop it, since we still have two wishes. Right, Raptor?"

"Right." Rex nodded. "So, what'll it be?"

"I wish we existed again." Then Mai glanced at Weevil. "All three of us."

"Wow, Rex. I never knew you'd do this just to save me," Weevil eyed Rex's new look up and down and snickered. "You look awful as a genie." Then he, Rex, and Mai vanished from the empty black space, but not before they heard a final "NOOOOOOO!" from the Djinn.

**Sorry the rescue was so quick! But guess what the final wish might be! Anyway, hope y'all liked the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Chapter 9: Friendship Renewal (sort of)  
**

****"You did it!" Jeannie was both surprised and relieved. She had just come out of the back room when Rex, Weevil, and Mai returned to their dimension.

"So, we got Raptor's friend back," Mai sighed, glancing over at Weevil. "That means I can leave, as it had NOTHING to do with me in the first place." The blonde turned to leave, but was stopped by Weevil.

"Hey, there's no need for an attitude," he said, "Especially when I was about to say thank you."

"Look, no offense...Weevil, was it? But I never met or heard of you." Mai then left the shop. "See ya."

"Neither have I." Rex agreed. "But Jeannie has." The Dino Duelist glanced over at the ex-genie, who was starting to get worried.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Weevil blurted out. "You guys're saying that you never heard of me?" Then he looked pointedly at Rex. "Rex, it's me! Weevil Underwood! You can't have forgotten about me!" Then he glanced at Rex's hand, which was holding a Duel Monsters card. His Insect Queen. "Rex, is that my Insect Queen in your hand?"

"Huh?" Then Rex glanced down at the card in question. "This is yours?" He held it out to Weevil.

"Of course it's mine!" Weevil snatched it from him. "Why do _you_ have it?"

"It was in one of the drawers in my apartment."

"You mean _our_ apartment!"

"No, I mean _mine_. Unless... unless _you_ were the last one who lived there. Then you moved out and left it behind."

"What are you talking about?" Weevil was both and angry. "We _share_ that apartment! We live together! Did you hit your head when you got turned into a genie?"

"No, Weevil," said Jeannie. "He doesn't remember you. You still don't exist. Actually, you're not _supposed _to exist. However, there's a way to fix this." Jeannie picked up the lamp that Mai had left behind upon leaving. "We have one wish left, and I plan to use it."

"What?" Weevil questioned. "Doesn't that mean you're gonna be a genie again?"

Jeannie nodded. "AND it'll return things to the way they were BEFORE Rex found me, which means you'll be friends again and Rex will remember you."

"What? But what about you and Rex?"

"If he had known I was going to come between you two, he wouldn't have found me."

"I guess you're right. So, the wish?"

Jeannie held up the lamp, then said, "I wish Rex never found this lamp."As soon as the last syllable escaped her lips, there was a sudden whirlwind surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Rex wondered as he, along with Weevil, vanished.

"I'll miss you, Rex," Jeannie said as she too faded into nothingness.

**Awww! This was so sad, but touching! This goes to show that a genie can't solve all your problems. Or magic in general. Hope you like!**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters.**

**The Raptor and the Jeannie**

**Epilogue**

"Rex, can you PLEASE help me here?" Weevil snapped. He and Rex were at an old shop, looking for rare cards. But Rex's gaze was elsewhere, namely on an ancient-looking lamp on one of the shelves. "What are you looking at?" The Insect Duelist asked.

"This lamp," Rex said, "It's like I've seen it before. You think a genie's gonna come out?"

Weevil snorted. "No way! It's probably just an old teapot. There's no such thing as genies."

"Guess you're right," Rex agreed, then he and Weevil were leaving the shop. "Let's go check out another shop. Maybe we'll find some rare cards there."

**And thus ends the fic! Sorry this is so short, but hopefully it wrapped it up. Thanks to everyone who's been reading!**


End file.
